


The Missing Ciphers

by PumpkinAuthor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Disasters, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinAuthor/pseuds/PumpkinAuthor
Summary: For years, they lived amongst the townsfolk. They were known by name. They knew each other.Until tragedy happened and they "vanished".Now?There are two Pines.There are two Gleefuls.But what happened to the Ciphers?
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Ciphers

He sat atop the mansion he called home, home of the Gleefuls, home to this dream demon.  
But here? He was a guardian of the realm. He had limited access to the world and could only stay in a physical form for so long.  
That was because of a rift, one that split the sky. His job? To keep the monsters from coming through.  
For the past two hundred years, he'd been successful.  
Not a monster was able to get through, but something was wrong.  
The mansion suddenly rocked, cracks sounding as he leaped off and through a portal.  
Going through the portal allowed him to take his physical form, one that was human, wore a light blue suit, a black top hat, and a black cane in hand.  
Without a second thought, he slammed his cane into the ground, yellow flames suddenly sprouting over the ground.  
A split second later, the quake stopped, flames gone, and nothing was burned.  
That was how the dream demons fire worked.  
"Will!"  
A little girl's screech sounded, taking off toward him until he was hit with a large hug. Or, as large as a two foot tall, three year old girl could get.  
He couldn't help a smile crossed as he scooped her up, returning her hug before setting her down.  
"Go play, I have to check on the town."  
She took off, Will teleporting away to town center.  
It was a slight mess, fallen over signs, cars had been tipped, garbage cans knocked over, nothing major though. Seemed like he'd stopped it in time.  
"Will, that was the second one this week! What's going on?!"  
Susan, owner of a diner but not the nicest person.  
"I haven't figured it out yet, but I came to help clean up."  
There was a variety of mumbles, ones that made him nervous but he turned away.  
_'Ungrateful people...'_  
Nevertheless, he began the cleaning, snapping and setting cars upright, resetting the fallen signs, the people cleaning up the fallen garbage cans.  
Once he had finished, he looked to the sky, no, to the rift that tore it open.  
It was darker, almost like it was decaying. He needed to contact someone, perhaps they could help him figure this out.  
He stepped through a portal, his form automatically changing to his triangular shape, a form that had a blue brick design, one eye, and no mouth.  
He carefully adjusted his bow, as he floated through a larger, more colorful portal. It was one that took him to the linked and original universe, Gravity Falls.  
As soon as he entered the universe, someone new appeared beside him.  
He looked the same, yellow bricks instead and he had much more of an attitude.  
"Well, well, well, well-"  
Will gave a soft groan.  
"Bill don't. I'm here on important matters."  
The yellow triangle, Bill, dropped both hands.  
"It's happening there too?"  
Will stared at him before nodding.  
"Yes, and it's-"  
"Getting worse. Any ideas?"  
Bill turned away as Will shook his head, both floating through a portal. Bill wore a matching suit, everything themed yellow instead of blue. They were still in the center of the town, none of the people who lived there were super surprised though. It wasn't the first time they'd gotten together to discuss matters.  
"It's the rift. I think it's beginning to pull apart the universes."  
Will looked at Bill, confused.  
"But how? It's been open for centuries! Why is it only just now affecting it?!"  
He was panicking. His universe was in danger and he didn't even know how to stop it.  
"Will, calm down!"  
Bill turned, grabbing his face.  
"We still have time to figure this out, if not...we force it closed."  
"Will!"  
Will turned, surprised to see the little girl from his universe.  
"Mabel? What are you doing here?"  
He quickly scooped her up, confused as he looked to Bill.  
"I thought they couldn't go through our portal though!"  
Bill whirled, running a hand through his hair as he groaned.  
"It must be worse than we thought. We need to clo-"  
The entire universe suddenly quaked, sending Will to his knees instantly.  
"Bill, it's much worse than last time! What are we gonna do?!"  
Bill pulled him to his feet, looking around.  
"Close the rift!"  
"Bill if we close it we can't -"  
"I know! It'll be fine, the town will be fine because we'll be locking the monsters in too! Take her back!"  
Will was panicking, trying to force himself to stay calm as he raced to the portal, leaping through.  
"Stanley! Take her!"  
The elder of the twin brothers took her as instructed.  
"Everyone, take shelter! Stay inside and don't come out until told otherwise!"  
He whirled, putting both hands out.  
"Bill?!"  
Two hands grabbed his, fingers weaving together.  
"I'm here, don't worry."  
Wills eyes welled up with tears before he ripped off the eye patch that covered his left one.  
Red immediately filled his uncovered eye, entire form glowing as it changed.  
His simple suit changed to a scissor-tail coat, feet spreading apart as he opened his mouth.  
**_"I give up the magic that makes up this body, the magic that holds me here, in order to close the ever open rift!"_**  
The wind picked up, swirling around him as stone crept up his legs.  
**_"In return, I request the safety of this town! From here on and until my return!"_**  
Their voices melded together before blue and yellow flames engulfed both, the town quaking heavily under their feet.  
**_"It's a deal!"_**  
Then an explosion, one that ricocheted through the town.  
Soon, it was silent, the rift gone, quaking ceased.  
The only thing left was the two statues who stood in the center of town.  
One who stared at the other with stone tears sliding down his face, the other with a soft smile as he reassured him.  
"Where Will go?"  
The little girls voice, pierced the silence, making people start leaving their homes, buildings, and heading towards the center.  
"He saved us..."  
"Reverse Falls was falling apart...what did he do to stop it?"  
"Is he...gone?"  
No one knew the answer, nor could they get it. Not for a long time.


	2. Pines

He laid the journal on the table, it's light gray cover already starting to wear from use, light blue aluminum Pinetree on the front.   
His great uncle Ford had helped him put it together, it was where he put questions he had about the mysterious town in which him and his sister lived.   
His first question, who are the two in the center of town?   
"Dip-dot!! You ready to go yet?"   
He looked up to his twin sister, her sweater was just a plain yellow one, dark green skirt to match.   
"Hey Mabel! Have you seen my pen?"   
She giggled, taking off her bag and pulling one out.   
"Here ya go, I picked it up from the desk."   
He grinned widely, taking the pen and tucking it in his pocket.   
"Let's go! We have to find the magic waterfall."   
He hopped out of the chair, both siblings taking off for the door.   
"You two be careful! And be back before dark!"   
"We will!"   
They spoke in unison, both laughing as they sped down the porch steps and into the forest.   
They're the same height, weight, and attitude, both loving the adventure this town brought.   
Dipper and Mabel were twins, born and raised in Gravity Falls by their Grunkle Ford and Stan.   
There was only one difference between them that they loved just as much.   
Both easily became obsessed with something, for Dipper that was the mysteries of the town. For Mabel, it was the normalcy. And boys. She was always changing her obsession of the day, but one remained till the end, sweaters.   
One sweater she was, in fact, wearing today.   
And would probably get torn up during whatever happened.   
She didn't care, laughing loudly as both siblings stumbled and rolled down a slope.   
When they came to a stop, neither could stop laughing, both breathless as they laid there.   
"That was awesome! Let's do it again."   
Her statement only made Dipper laugh more, shaking his head.   
"No can do, come on."  
He got to his feet, scooping up his journal and tucking it in a pocket when he noticed.   
"Hey Mabes, have you seen this place before?"   
His sister stood as well, both peering through the forest.   
It was a wide path, trees draping over it. Dried leaves littered the hard dirt path and silence ensued as they stared.   
"No... It's really pretty though."   
"Gimme my pencil, will you?"   
He sat down, Mabel digging in his bag and handing it to him.   
"We gonna go down the path?"   
Dipper had already opened his journal, turning to the first blank page before he looked up at her.   
A grin crossed his face, one that was quickly imitated by his twin sister.   
"Hell yeah we are."   
She quickly sat down, watching as her brother began the drawing. It was a quick and simple one, the basic things in it. The path, draping trees, and the shadows. Mabel added the leaf details before she wrote above it, ' _where does it go?'_  
Then they closed the book, the Pinetree on the front shining.   
"You brought yours right?"   
She gave a smile, quickly nodding.   
"Yup! That's why I have it!"   
They had a joint deal to their journals, for when they went to find things their Grunkle Ford hadn't.   
Dipper recorded the questions, keeping track of the locations everything was at.   
Mabel kept track of the information they retrieve regarding said question. She liked feeling smart, like her brother, so they came up with the set up they have now.   
Mabel pulled off her bag, pulling out said journal and pen.   
It was a maroon red with a dark pink shooting star on it.   
She was excited, as she always was when she got to right down information regarding this town.   
"What if this is the path to the waterfall?"   
Dipper shook his head.   
"That was a different path. But maybe it could lead to it later on."   
Mabel opened her join, quickly writing the possible path outcome.   
' _Possible Outcome; the waterfall_."   
She'd skipped a couple of pages to leave enough room for when they did find the waterfall. Dipper had already recorded that one in his, last time they'd found it, it had gotten dark and they had to return home.   
"Okay, I'm gonna record whatever we see here."   
Dipper nodded before both headed down the path, the dried leave crunching under their feet. After a bit, the crunching stopped, neither noticing it as they walked. The path kept going, both looking to each other before they kept walking.   
As beautiful as the scenery was, neither had been so bored in a long time.   
Mabel was growing tired when the path suddenly opened to a large area.   
"Mabel, look!" In the center stood a loan shack, vines slowly crawling up the walls before Dipper quickly took out his journal.   
Both took a seat, opening their journals and began recording their separate sides of information.   
For Dipper, he was drawing the shack. Question; what is this shack?   
For Mabel, she was writing down where the path had gone.   
' _The pathway led us to a large area, a strange shack just sitting there. I wonder what it's for, we're gonna find out. The ground is green but it's not grass its-'_  
She paused, moving her notebook aside and leaning closer to the ground. Ever so gently, she grabbed a blade and pulled it out. It was a leaf. Her eyes widened before she looked at Dipper.   
"We're on a tree!!"   
He was confused, looking from her leaf to her before looking to the ground. Carefully, he reached down and grabbed one, pulling it out.   
"It is a tree...did it grow sideways?   
"How did we not notice?"   
"How is it so big?!"   
Mabel was beyond excited, quickly writing down the newly obtained fact down in her journal, then she closed it, putting the leaf between the pages.   
She scrambled to her feet, taking off for the shack.   
Dipper quickly added his new question underneath the Pathway and Shack.  
 _'Is this a giant tree?_ '   
Then he stood, taking off after his sister. 


	3. Gleeful

"Sister! Where did you hide my journal?"   
"Where did you hide mine?"   
This had been going on for days now, Dipper had hidden Mabel's journal, just a little prank. So in return, she'd hidden his.   
It didn't help that both wanted to go back out and examine the forest once more.   
They would do a careful examination on everything. The trees, the dirt, the grass, everything. Dipper even dug holes behind the mansion they lived in. Mabel stuck to doing less work, found it annoying if she did.   
A groan came from the other room, Dipper running a hand through his neatly combed hair.   
"Alright fine! I hid it in the tree."   
She gave a soft giggle, tapping the arm of her chair.   
"Then I'll go retrieve it. If it's not there, I won't tell you where yours is."   
"Why don't we just get both and make a trade?"   
Mabel stood, giving a shrug to herself before heading into the room he resided in.   
"I suppose we can do that."   
As soon as she entered the room, she climbed a shelf and reached above the door.   
Pressing the wall, a tiny circle caved in and a small wooden flap popped open.   
And she pulled out the journal.   
It was light blue with a silver Pinetree on the front, a single eyes in the center.   
Dipper gaped, standing.   
"I never knew that was there!"   
She cracked a grin, holding back the journal when he reached for it.   
"Nope, you need to grab mine first."   
He glared at his twin but complied, turning and pulling the cushion of his seat up.   
A hollow part where he held several important things.   
And out he lifted the journal.   
She crossed her arms.   
"That's a funny looking tree."   
Dipper said nothing holding out the journal as she held out his.   
In unison, they grabbed their own journals before letting go of the others.   
"Now then, sister, have you investigated that pathway?"   
She shook her head, both simultaneously taking a seat from each other.   
"I wanted my journal before I did, needed to be able to write everything in case it wasn't there the next time."   
Dipper gave a nod, both siblings opening the journals and clicking a pen.   
"What about you brother? Have you found anything concerning the elf?"   
A tiny demon, just barely the size of his hand had randomly appeared in the mansion.   
They weren't step why and it didn't have any relation to the gnomes in the forest.   
Unfortunately it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.   
Dipper shook his head.   
"No, I have not."   
Both siblings gave a snort of irritation.   
"Very well. Shall we return to yesterday's place of interest?"   
Dipper gave a nod.   
"Yes, we still need to find out where it goes."  
Both siblings had stayed at the entrance, examining the whole thing and taking notes till dark.   
"Oh! We do! I had forgotten about that!"   
Mabel got to her feet, heading to her room to prepare.   
Dipper had to do the same.   
They weren't going out in their nice clothes, they had sets just for these kind of times.   
It was only about ten minutes later that both sibling appeared once more.   
Dipper wore a simple outfit of a pair of shorts, gray tennis shoes and a blue shirt.   
Mabel wore the same thing, hair pulled up in a ponytail.   
Both nodded to each other, grabbed their journals and headed for the door.   
Only to be stopped by Stanley.   
"Are you going out again?"   
"Of course Great Uncle Stan. Do you not want us to?"   
Stanley shook his head, waving a hand.   
"Of course not! Just take some snacks with you, you'll need em!"   
Both siblings looked at each other before Dipper nodded.  
"Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea. Thank you, we'll-"   
Stanley interuppted.  
"I already packed em! They're on the couch, I figured you'd be going again."   
Mabel walked over, looking over the back before pulling the bag up.   
"Yup, here it is."   
She started to hoist it on her back but Dipper pulled it from her hands.   
Hoisting it up, he looked at her look of partial surprise.   
"You have less energy than me, remember?"   
For as long as they could remember, she's always been the less energetic one, tiring very easily.  
She gave a nod.   
"Alright, come on. Thank you, Great Uncle Stanley. We'll be back later."   
"You two stay safe now, ya hear?"   
Both ignored him since he was already heading down the hall.   
Pushing open the door, they headed across the driveway and towards the forest.   
They had a bit of a way to go, both silent as they walked.   
Finally, Mabel chirped up.   
"Say, where do you think the path leads?"   
Dipper gave a shrug, pushing past a bush for his sister to get through.  
They'd reached the very edge of the forest, a tree here and there.   
"It could lead to the other side of Reverse Falls for all we know."   
The trees were growing thicker now, Mabel sticking close to her brother.   
"That's true, it'd be pretty handy as well."   
Dipper nodded in agreement.   
"Les walking, especially for you."   
A soft smile formed on her face.   
"You know, I don't know why people don't see you care for me."   
Reaching up, Dipper pulled a tree branch out of the way.   
"Yes, they must think it hard because of how much smarter I am than them."   
She gave a soft laugh, shaking her head when something caught her eye.   
Turning her head, it was something soft and shiny sitting a good few feet away.   
"Hey, what's that?"   
Dipper glanced back, coming to a stop.   
Mabel had turned, heading in the direction of the object where she knelt down.   
She noticed the small area had a bit of an edge, taking a tiny step back to keep from falling.   
Scooping up the shiny object, she noticed it was round and partly covered in dirt.   
"Hey Dipper, I found something."   
Standing, the ground suddenly lurched under her feet before it gave away.   
"Mabel!"   
Dipper dove down, catching her hand.   
However, both ended up pulled down the slope, the object clenched tightly in one hand.   
"Hang on, I think I see the bottom!"   
Just a few minutes later, both were in free fall before hitting a soft, grass like ground.   
Neither spoke for a second, just catching their breath before Dipper scrambled up.   
"Mabel! Are you okay? You didn't get hurt in that did you?"   
She shook her head, moving into a sitting position.   
"No, I'm alright. But look at this."   
Somehow, she hadn't lost the object, now rubbing the dirt off of it.   
Before long, it revealed a small, golden medallion with a triangle that had a single eye on it.   
"What...is this?"   
Dipper gently tapped her shoulder.  
"Mabel, it's the tunnel again."   
She looked up, gaze falling on the very green tunnel they had found days ago.   
"But... we're nowhere near where we found it."   
Dipper shook his head, getting to his feet and pulling her to hers.   
"It must be a system of tunnels."   
Mabel looked to the medallion before untangling the chain, pulling it over her head.   
"Let's go find out then." 


	4. Pines

She came to a stop by the shack, going around it in a circle.   
It was twice her height, looked to be about the size of a small room.   
Turning to face her brother, something caught her eye.   
Another tunnel.   
Looking from Dipper to the tunnel, she pointed.   
"There's a second tunnel."   
He looked up, having been examining the vines before he stood.   
"Huh, wonder where it leads. Let's find a way into the shack first."   
Mabel gave a nod, turning away from the second tunnel and heading to the shack.   
Grabbing a vine,she gave it a gentle pull, wanting to see how firm it was.  
It gave away from the shack rather easily and she gently laid it on the ground.   
"Before we pull others off, let's find a door. I don't wanna hurt them."   
Dipper nodded in agreement, heading around the shack and looking through the vines.   
It took ten minutes, both Mabel and Dipper being careful not to pull any off completely.   
Then, Mabel found a doorway.   
"Dipper, I think I found the front door!"   
Ecstatic, she began pulling off vines, laying them on the ground until the door was uncovered.   
It was a simple brown door, one that had a single, large triangle engraved in it.   
It had one eye and a top hat to go above it.   
"What's that mean?"   
Dipper's question made her jump, she hadn't expected him to be there yet.   
"I'm not sure, maybe it resembles who lived here?"   
Mabel gave a shrug, looking over it for a doorknob when she found a small engraving.   
"Only...relatives of the demons...may open this door...knock three times fast and once very loudly."   
She straightened, looking to Dipper who seemed just as confused.   
"I don't know any demons but let me try first."   
Mabel stepped back, letting Dipper move closer to the door.   
Raising a foster, he rapped the door three times, a quick rhythm before ending it with a loud solid knock.   
Stepping back, Dipper gave a sigh when it didn't open.   
"Let me try!"   
Mabel was giddy with excitement, Dipper rolling his eyes.   
"Mabel, we're twins. I don't think it'll work."   
She only ignored him, quickly tapping the door three times.   
"Mabel, I'm telling you it's not-"   
The final loud knock eang through the air, as if echoing against mirrors.   
Clicking sounds emitted from the door before it slowly swung open.   
Light blinded the both of them before it faded to show the front door of a beautiful white mansion.   
Awestricken, Mabel slowly stepped inside, Dipper cautiously following her in.   
"Dipper...what... is this place?"   
"...I don't know...I've never seen it before."   
A large set of stairs sat in the middle of the room, going straight up.   
On the other side was an identical door to the one they came in.   
A soft, blue lighted glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, it gave the entire room a soft blue tint.   
On the walls were vases with blue flowers, each blossom opening to the scent of fresh air.   
Something shiny caught her eye, a medallion laying on the stairs railing.   
It's delicate chain hung down, shining softly in the blue light.  
"Hey, what's that?"   
She headed over, Dipper examining what appearing to be a portrait of two people.   
Lifting the medallion, it had the same symbol as the door.   
"Hey Mabel, that portrait over there has two people. Look, it's the statues from the center of town."   
Turning, she looked towards Dipper before sliding the medallion over her head.   
Instantly, a ringing flooded her head.   
With a cry, she stumbled back, falling to her butt.   
A man was rushing downstairs, light blue suit and small black top hat. His right eye had an eye patch over it.   
"Mabel-take-it-off! It-will-hurt-you!"   
It was like the man kept glitching out, there then not. Then there again. His sentences broken with each word.  
"Mabel, what's wrong?!"   
Dipper's voice reached her ears, two sets of hands settling on her shoulders.   
The blue suited man's, and Dippers.   
"Mabel-please-I'm-begging-you!"   
Dipper couldn't see him, why could-the medallion.   
She was wearing the medallion, so she could see him.   
"Who-"   
Her first word to the man was cut off by a harsh cough, the man now panicking.   
"Bill!! Its-starting-hurry!!"   
Then the other door creaked open.   
In stumbled...Mabel and Dipper.   
Mabel sank to her knees when she was inside, her gaze moving to the man on the stairs and Mabel in front of him.   
"Who's that?"   
A trail of blood ran from her nose, dripping on the ground, just as a man in a matching yellow suit came rushing down.   
"Off! Now!"   
When he reached Mabel, where the blue suited man was, his hand closed around the medallion and ripped it off.   
A flash of light blinded them, then a force that sent all flying back.   
"Mabel!"   
A simultaneous scream sounded amongst the blinding light.   
Pain shot through her body as she connected with a wall.   
"Mabel?! Mabel where are you?!"   
Her brother was calling for her, he was frantic to find his missing sister within the darkened sight.   
"Over here!"   
He scrambled in the direction of his sister's voice, hands coming in contact with a pair of shoulders.   
"Mabel?!   
"I'm here, I can't see!"   
A new voie rose form the blinded darkness.   
"It'll fade, please have patience Mabel!"   
A pair of arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.   
It was a good nother few minutes before the darkness began to fade from his eyes.   
Now he could see one figure heading for him, the other heading for the other side.   
The blue figure stooped before them, reaching out and gently rubbing both of his eyes.   
When he opened them, he could see again, a bit foggy, but sight.   
Blinking, it slowly turned back to normal before he looked to Mabel.   
"I am so sorry Mabel, I didn't mean to hurt you. But you four need to leave, you're not supposed to be here yet."   
"My sister can't move! Whatever the hell you did, it hurt her worse than anything!"   
Shouting on the other side brought their attention up.   
There was another Dipper and Mabel but Mabel seemed to be unconscious.   
"She'll be fine! You need to get out of here before something worse happens."   
The blue suited man seemed to be growing worried.   
"What's wrong over there?"   
He looked back to Mabel when she spoke, simply shaking his head.   
"I'm not sure, but you do need to leave, it's dangerous here. Please?"   
Dipper gave a sigh but nodded, Mabel carefully getting to her feet.   
"What's your name?"   
The man hesitated but eventually nodded.   
"Will. William Cipher. Now hurry, I must help Bill with the other two."   
Standing, he rushed over to the other two.   
Looking back just once, he watched the two he'd left walk out the door, seemingly fine.   
"Bill, what's the-"   
"You guys are fucking lunatics! Mabel isn't waking up and I can't carry her enough to leave! What. Did. You. Do?!"  
Bill had long lost his temper, he was ready to just burn them alive when the entire mansion shook.   
"Oh no, it's already here! Will, help get them out!"   
Will obeyed, scooping up Mabel and dashing for the door.   
"Dipper, let's go!"   
Dipper scrambled up, not questioning now since the entire mansion was quaking like it was going to collapse.   
"Bill, come on!"   
Will set Mabel down, dashing back in and grabbing Bill's arm.   
"Let's go, you won't stand a chance!"   
"I'll be right behind you! Now go!"   
Hesitation, but the mansion gave another dreadful quake once more and he dashed for the door.   
However, as soon as he stepped through, it slammed shut.   
"Bill!!"   
He gave a wail of absolute despair, pounding both fists on the door.   
"Bill, open the door!! Bill!!"   
His pounding eventually ceased, sliding to the ground with a sob.   
"What...happened...?"   
Dipper slowly spoke, unsure if Will even wanted to speak.   
But the man only waved a hand.   
"...go home...I'll explain later."   
"I can't carry Mabel..."   
Will gave a sigh, but nonetheless, he got to his feet once more.   
"Alright...come along."   
Scooping up Mabel, he headed down the path once more, Dipper in tow. 


End file.
